dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil' Petey
Lil' Petey '''(aka '''Cat Kid), is the deuteragonist in the Dog Man series. He is a smart orange kitten and the clone "son" of the series' main antagonist, Petey, and organizer and leader of the Supa Buddies. He is one of the most hilarious characters of the series, and the youngest character recently. Appearance Like his creator, Petey, he has dusty orange fur. He has no fingers or toes. He has black stripes on his body, legs, and tail. He has a round head, with two triangle-shaped ears, three whiskers on each side of his head and a round nose. He has three freckles/whisker spots. He has a big forehead and his arms are more stubby than Petey's, with no visible hands. His tail is shorter than Petey's and rounder on the end. His appearance is similar to Super Diaper Baby, a hero also made by George and Harold. Origin Lil' Petey was created by Petey in [[Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties|''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties.]] Petey created him to be an evil sidekick of sorts, but expected him to be fully grown. Petey left him out on the street in a box labeled "Free Kitty" and was found and adopted by Dog Man. Personality Lil' Petey is very happy and funny, unlike his creator, Petey. He is a kitten and as happy as Dog Man, under his made-up name, Cat Kid. He tends to interrupt Petey a lot with jokes and asking "why?" over and over. * Lil' Petey does not make an appearance in the series until [[Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties|''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties]]. This is because he was not created until that book. In Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas, he started making knock knock jokes about poop (remember, he is still a little kitten so that is not unexpected) and in Dog Man: Brawl of the Wild, ''he made jokes about diarrhea. * His name is obviously, Petey the Cat Jr. History A Tale of Two Kitties Lil' Petey's first appearance is in ''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties. He mainly serves as either a character that Petey and Dog Man try to get back from each other, or controlling 80-HD in Robo-Suit Mode. Dog Man and Cat Kid Here, Lil' Petey takes on the name "Cat Kid". His major appearance is in chapter 10 of this book when he turns into his superhero identity, Cat Kid. Lord of the Fleas Cat Kid appears in Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas when Petey takes him away from Dog Man and 80-HD while disguised like a cat doctor. He later shows up in Chapter 4: "Revenge of the Fleas!". He shows up in a poster in Chapter 5, then has no appearance until the first meanwhile. He then becomes Cat Kid in chapter 6 and, later in the book, he yells "SQUIRREL!", which gets Dog Man's attention. Brawl of the Wild Li'l Petey was seen in Cat Jail visiting Petey in chapter 2. He left the Cat Jail with 80-HD after Petey left the room all sad & stuff. Later, Li'l Petey went back to Cat Jail to help Petey out. He helped Petey finish building the RoboBee, making jokes with the punchline "Diarrhea". Petey yelled at him a bunch times. Eventually, when Sarah Hatoff reported that Claymation Philly was attacking the burning movie theater, Li'l Petey & Petey went to save the day again. Li'l Petey & Dog Man put on their Supa Buddies costumes, transforming into Cat Kid & The Bark Knight respectively. The Bark Knight & Cat Kid jumped off the roof of the movie theater. Cat Kid sliced Claymation Philly on the leg, chopping it off. The Bark Knight caught Cat Kid. Claymation Philly was mad, & he chased the two superheroes. The Bark Knight placed Cat Kid under a bucket, making Cat Kid mad & shout at The Bark Knight, "Hey!" serval times. After that, when The Bark Knight and Claymation Philly enter the cave, Cat Kid hears munching and assumes Dog Man got eaten by Claymation Philly, then he starts to cry (let's remember, he is a kid, so him crying is not out of the ordinary.). After Dog Man puts out the fire with his barf (read the book for details.), Cat Kid finally leaves the book for the rest of it. Petey goes back to Cat Jail, & Cat Kid asks if he's a misfit, too. (remember, Dog Man was called a misfit by two of his cop co-workers & the Dog Jail warden.) Petey says he is "the biggest misfit I ever met!" & Cat Kid replies, "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" For Whom the Ball Rolls His biggest role in this book is in the chapter "Burgle Balls Attack" when Lil' Petey talks to Dog Man to "Do good" and fight the burgle balls. Then, The Bark Knight (Dog Man), Lightning Dude (80-HD), and Cat Kid (Lil' Petey) attack the burgle balls by frightening them and scaring them away to be swallowed by the Very Hungry Ratterpillar. Fetch-22 Li'l Petey was seen with Petey adding new letters on the sign. They argued about visiting Petey's Father. They still did visit him. ("Chapter 4: Visiting Grampa"). Grampa gave Li'l Petey a balloon (filled with sleeping gas), & popped it, making Petey & Li'l Petey fall asleep. Grampa dressed Petey up as himself, & made himself look like Petey. He went home with Li'l Petey, tossing him in a recycling bin along the way. Li'l Petey was not tricked. He was Cat Kid later on. Grime and Punishment TBA (release date September 1st, 2020) Coming March 2020! Trivia * Li'l Petey is based on Barbara Pilkey, Dav Pilkey's mother. * In Dog Man: The Musical, he is played by Lora Rachel Davidson (Broadway), Maya Jacobson and Olivia Mattsey (National Tour). * Even though Lil' Petey appeared in the third book, he still is one of the most loved characters in Dog Man. Category:Characters Category:Dog Man's friends Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:OMG Category:Lol Dog Man Lil’ Petey 80-HD Category:Animals Category:Epic doggo Category:Protagoinsts Category:Clone Category:Robot Category:Dog Category:Ugly Category:Babes Category:Molly"s friends Category:Hero Category:Petey's friends Category:Crybaby